Jesse's One True Love Redone
by Envys Angel
Summary: Jesse Anderson has a girlfriend named Violet Baiely but she's hiding a huge secret but when Jesse  finds out will he still love her or leave her cursed?.  Jesse/Johan & OC.  RATED M for lemon & violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Jesses One True love

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the GX characters.  
I only own the ocs.

Chapter 1:

It all began a year before Jesse enrolled in North Academy he was at the beach which was very crowded it was so crowded that jesse had to walk a few miles up the beach untill he found a place on the beach that had very few people. He then picked out a spot put his blanket down picked up his surf board and hit the waters.  
"YAHOO !" he shouted having a blast when a large wave took him by surprise and knocked him off his board " ACK !" he cried out as he hit his head on a rock that stuck out of the water as jesse started to lose concoiusness he saw a red figure swimming toward him he then felt a pair of arms around his waist Jesse closed his eyes and he knew no more.

Few minutes later Jesse was starting to wake up he felt something or someone warm pressing on his chest and something even softer pressed aginst his lips his eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was a girl she had long red hair with black bangs, her skin was pale like snow and she had bright scarlet red eyes, she was very beautiful. she had her hands on his chest and was pressing on it she then placed her lips agianst his and breathed into him. She was giving him CPR she stopped and placed a small hand on Jesses check.  
Jesse moved his head toward her hand and closed his eyes he suddenly felt the hand quickly move away and his eyes snapped open he looked around he was back on the beach but ther was nobody around he looked to see where the girl was but she was gone too.

'Who was that girl and where'd she go ?' Jesse wondered and he then stood up and started to look for her he searched the entire beach but could not find the girl who saved his life.  
"How the heck does someone just dissappear like that I didn't even get to thank her. Jesse said sadly it was almost dinner time so he decided to go home. As he got near his house he saw a moving van and people moving stuff into his neighbours house and decided to go over and greet his new neighbours 'I wonder if they have any kids my age that like to dual' he thought so he walked up to one of the movers and asked him about the new people. The man told him that 2 females were moving in and that they came from Malta. Jesse asked if he could show them what they look like at that moment a tall beautiful young teenage girl came out she looked to be 17 she had short black hair with red bangs, her eyes where a bright baby blue she walked over to Jesse "can I help you ?" she asked Jesse "i'm your new neighbour Jesse Anderson and i came by to say welcome" he replied as he held out his hand. The girl took his hand and shook it "thank you my name is Scarlet Bailey"  
she said kindly "It looks like you could use an extra hand mind if I help out?" Jesse asked "sure thanks" she replied.

A few hours later they were done the movers left, Jesse by now was exauhsted from lifting things and was resting on a couch and Scarlet gave him some water to drink "thanks" he said tiredly Scarlet was just about to speak when the front door opened and a short girl walked in said something in Maltese Jesses eyes widened as she came in she was wearing a black long sleaved shirt with a wolf on the front, she also had a pair of black shorts and had long black and white socks that went up to her thighs and little red boots. It wasn't what she was wearing that caught Jesse by surprise no it was her face. she had long red hair that went down to her waist her skin rivaled the color of snow, and she wore a pair of white sunglasses that glass was tinted so you couldn't see her eyes but besides that she looked exactly like the girl from the beach.  
Jesse jumped up pointed at her "YOU !" he shouted causing both women to stare at him in confusion.

"What about me ?" she snapped at Jesse "You got a problem or something" she ask angrily "your that girl from the beach" Jesse said still shocked he didn't think he'd ever see her again 'finally I thsnk her properly for saving my life' he thought. The girl just stared at him like he was nuts "what the heck are you talking about iv'e never seen you before in my life" she snapped angrily "Scarlet who is this kid ?" she asked Scarlet awnsered "This kid is one of our new neighbours this is Jesse Anderson" Scarlet then turned to Jesse "this is my younger faternal twin sister Violet Bailey she has a bit of a temper so be careful when you speak to her" she said.

Jesse blinked in confusion "sorry you look like this girl I saw earlier" he explained "well i'm not her as you can now tell whoever her is" Violet said a little more calmly. "Jesse why don't you stay and have dinner y'know as to thank you for your help ?" Scarlet asked Jesse smiled "sure but i'll have to ask my parents first" he said.

Meanwhile Back AT The Bailey House Hold:

"He wasn't right was he please tell me you didn't go to the beach" Scarlet asked Violet as soon as the door shut behind Jesse "right about what ?" Violet replied "don't play dumb with me you know what I mean were you at the beach and tell the truth" Scarlet snapped "FINE !" Violet shouted at Scarlet angrily "I did go to the beach and yes I went into the water he was drowning for crying out loud" "Violet Gwen Amber Bailey what were you thinking what if he or someone else saw your true form our secret would be out ?" Scarlet asked worriedly. "Relax Scarlet nobody saw me there was barely anybody where we were and I don't think he neccecarilly saw my true form either he probably just caught a glimpse ofmy face."  
Violet replied "well for both of our sakes you had better be right cause if that Static did infact see your true form theres no telling what he could do" Scarlet warned "and for heavens sake at least be a little bit nice to him whats the point of saving his life if your just going to yell at him ?" Scarlet said Violet was about to reply when they heard a knock at the door and they abrutly stopped then Violet opened the door.

With Jesse

Jesse was thinking about Violet 'she looks so similar to that girl who saved me I still think that she's the same person even though she denied it of course if she wasn't wearing those sunglasses then I could get a look at her eyes then i'd know for sure' he thought to himself he opened the door to his house and stepped inside he found his mother and told her about the new neighbour and asked if he could stay for dinner at their house, she said yes and told him to have fun and bid Jesse goodbye. Jesse then went back to the baileys house and knocked on the door.

With Both Characters

"So what did your folks say ?" Violet asked as she stepped aside to allow Jesse to come inside "they said yes and what exactlly are we having for dinner ?" Jesse asked "well if you don't mind it will be of the vegetarian varity seeing as me and Violet don't eat meat" Scarlet replied.  
"cool I don't mind" Jesse said with a smile "I'll go prepare the meal then" Violet announced and went into the kitchen. 'I've yet to see that girl smile she'd probably be a thousand times more beautiful not that she's not beautiful' Jesse thought to himself.'I wonder if Violet was right about him not seeing anything hm I'm going to ask him' Scarlet thought to herself "hey Jesse" she said "what is it Scarlet ?" Jesse anwsered "well eariler when Violet first came in you said you thought she was some girl you meet on the beach today tell me about her?" she asked.

Jesse explained how he was surfing and him falling off & hitting his head and being knocked out & when he awoke their was a very gorgeaus girl standing over him "she was giving me CPR" he said blushing slightly. Scarlets eyes widened when she herd this 'Violet my sister.. gave a guy CPR Violet the girl who never really trusts anyone but me who hasn't smiled since she 6 Violet my virgin sister who hasn't even had her first kiss yet what the hell' Scarlet thought she then turned her attetion back to Jesse whothen told her when he fully opened his eyes she was gone. "I didn't even get to thabk her for saving me" Jesse finished sadly. Scarlet mentally sighed in releif thankful that he didn't see her sisters true form.

Violet then chose to stick her head in the living room "The foods ready so come and eat" she ordered the 2 followed her in and sat at the table Jesse took a bite out some random Maltese food he'd never seen before "this is delicious Violet I had no idea you could cook so well" Jesse said & flashed her a smile "t-thank you" she said a slight blush on her face 'I've never had a guy complement me on anything before he's surprisingly polite for a Static (for those who dont know Static is what Violet & Scarlet call humans).

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence when they were finished Jesse asked if he could take some of the leftover food home with him & Scarlet went to get him a container now Jesse was alone with Violet it was awkwordly silent then Violet spotted Jesses deck holder "your a dualist Jesse?"  
she asked "yeah I am are you a dualist to ?" Jesse replied. "Yep sure am & I'm not to shaby if I do say so myself" She said proudly "hey do you want to have a dual against me tomorrow & see who's better?" Violet asked she loved dualing as much as Jesse & was always looking for new opponents.  
"Sure sounds fun" Jesse said & so they set up the time & place to dual & Scarlet came out and handed Jesse the container then Jesse left with a smile on his face.

"I can't wait for tomorrow sigh Violet she's smart, beautiful & she loves dualing I still didn't get to see her eyes or her smile oh well i'll get another chance tomorrow.

END OF CHAPTER.

There hows that hope it's better than the last story that i deleted anyways plz review & remeber i'm new to this so go easy on me plz.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMERS:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the characters from Yugioh GX.  
I just own the ocs.

Chapter 2 Redone:

Jesse opened his eyes & smiled at the memory 'Violet never did tell me why she disappeared' he thought to himself thinking of his girlfriend a speaker came on &  
a voice spoke snapping Jesse out of his thoughts "ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT DUEL ACADEMY SHORTLY SO PLEASE GRAB ALL PERSONAL ITEMS" the voice announced Jesse quickly grabbed his things & went out of his room & saw Duel Academy a few feet ahead. 'This place is huge' he thought amazed he then smirked to himself 'boy Violet will definitely be surprised to see me here I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees me' Jesse didn't tell Violet that he would be transferring because he wanted to surprise her.

At that moment a girl with long Red hair & black bangs that went down to her waist & was tied back in a braid, she wore a black long sleeved shirt with a picture of a wolf on it, she wore a female Ra Yellow vest over it & she also wore a pair of black shorts with long black & white socks that went up to her thighs,  
& wore little red hiking boots & wore a pair of white sunglasses the glass was tinted so you couldn't see her eyes. "AHCHOO!" She sneezed "you ok Violet" her friend asked her "Ya I'm fine Alexis" Violet told her "if you say so anyways there's a pep rally today so lets hurry up so were not late" Alexis said walking faster "I don't know why I'm letting you drag me to this thing pep rallies are boring"Violet said in a bored voice. Alexis sighed Violet never did like assembly's "oh come on Violet give this one a chance something interesting might happen you never know" she said.

"OH COME ON ALEXIS" Violet snapped "It's the same thing every year they introduce themselves to the freshmen & start going on about the rules & then ramble on about pointless things there's no way anything 'exciting' is going to happen" she said but little did she know how wrong she was, she had no idea that this year would change both hers & Jesse's life forever & reluctantly headed to the pep rally.

Meanwhile Jesse was lost this place was way bigger than North Academy his spirit Ruby Carbuncle wanting to help out took off ahead to try & find the place they were supposed to go even though Jesse said for her to stay put. Ruby looked around a corner & spotted winged Koribou "what's up pal?" Jaden asked & looked over & saw Ruby it was then that Jesse turned the corner "there ya are Ruby" he said Ruby went over & climbed up to Jesse's shoulder. "I told you to stay put Jesse said "dude is that a monster spirit?" Jaden asked him Jesse chuckled "this here's my pal Ruby Carbuncle" Jesse explained Jaden blinked his eyes in confusion "Ruby who?" he asked "wait so you can see them to?" Jesse nodded his head "I assume you can to which must make you the infamous Jaden Yuki" Jesse said he'd heard rumors about Jaden being able to talk to duel spirits like him & Violet could "Yep" Jaden replied "I've never seen you around before are you a freshman?" he asked Jesse "not really I transferred here" he explained Jaden extended his hand "well then let me be the first to welcome you here" Jaden said smiling Jesse nodded his head & shook Jadens hand "that's mighty kind of ya" he said. "AH HAH !" said a voice they turned their heads to see two boys one was short with bright blue hair,  
wore an Obelisk blue uniform & wore a pair of small glasses the other boy was taller with darker skin then the other smaller boy, he had black hair done up in braids, he wore a pair of army pants with combat boots, & he wore a male version of the Ra Yellow uniform & he had very large muscles.

"There you are" the tall boy said "the rallies starting "the small bluenette said Jaden blinked & said "wait that's today" he asked "it's right now" the bluenette informed him "so forward march" the boy with the braids said.  
Jaden ran towards his friends leaving Jesse there, when Jaden was out of ear shot Jesse realized that he was still lost & had no idea where the rally was "ah crap I should have asked him for directions" Jesse said slapping his forehead & he went in the same direction that the boys went.

AT THE PEP RALLY.

Violet was currently at said pep rally & she was bored 'honestly this is the same speech that they gave last year' she thought letting out a sigh she was sitting beside Alexis & Syrus she took a drink of water out of her bottle. Bonaparte told a girl named Blair to recite the Academy pledge & a short girl with long black hair wearing a female version of the slyfer Red uniform, Violet noticed that Syrus was looking at Blair & was staring with a dreamy look on his face "quit staring Syrus with that look on your face it's weirding me out" she whispered "can you really blame me she's cute" Syrus answered shyly with a slight blush on his face. Blair had finished talking & was heading back to her seat when she looked at Jaden, smiled & winked at him Syrus looked heartbroken 'It's no surprise that she'd like Jaden he thought to himself meanwhile Alexis shot Blair an angry glare Violet noticed this & rolled her eyes it was no secret that Alexis had a crush ON Jaden in fact the only person in the group who didn't now about Alexis's crush was Jaden.

Violet turned her head to face the front when the Chancellor announced that there would be some transfer students joining them "first up from south Academy is Jim. " he said & a boy that had black hair with a bandage over one eye & had a crocodile strapped to his back walked up to the front looking happy to be there 'a Static carrying a crocodile now I've seen it all' Violet thought slightly amused "& joining us from West Academy please welcome Axel Brody" he continued & another boy walked up to the front he had short black hair, had very dark skin, was dressed like he was ready to join the military & he had a serious expression on his face. "& joining us from East Academy is Adrian Gecko" & a third boy that red hair & glasses stepped forward 'what a geek' Violet thought to herself "also joining us from the South East Academy is Kyle Blake" the boy that stepped forward & Violets eyes widened it wasn't because he had blond hair & cold smokey gray eyes,  
it wasn't because that he was good looking it wasn't that at all Violet had Jesse so she had no interest in Kyles looks it was because of the marks on his arms for they had triangle patterns on the that went all the way up his arms to his shoulders they looked like they were birthmarks 'he's not human' she thought 'he's one of my kind he'd better not cause any trouble' Kyle looked in her direction & his eyes went wide with realization 'someone other than me of the same race as me is attending this school to hm' were his exact thoughts he then winked at Violet & she scoffed, glared at him & stuck her middle finger at him letting him know that she was definitely not interested.

The Chancelor then announced another name a name that Violet knew all to well "& lastly joining us from North Academy Jesse Anderson" the crowd whispered as some of them recognized then name & Violet had a shocked look on her face & accidently spat out her drink spraying a few people in the front her eyes went wide but you couldn't see because of her sunglasses & her mouth dropped open.

'Did he just say what I think he said' she thought to herself.

END OF CHAPTER 2.

There I rewrote the chapter hope it's a little better anyways plz review.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Yugioh GX or the Yugioh GX characters.  
I only own the ocs.  
& just so you people know I'm trying my best not to make spelling mistakes & I do edit them I just miss a few words by accident so ya I do edit my stories so i am trying to improve on that.

Chapter 3:

Violet was shocked & waited to see him step forward but he didn't in fact he wasn't there at all. Allot of people were whispering wondering where he was Violet by now had gotten over her shock & sighed 'Jesse's probably lost knowing him' she thought to herself the doors suddenly opened & the blue haired teen stepped through put a hand through his hair & was smiling sheepishly "sorry folks guess I got lost this place is a lot bigger than what I'm used to" he said 'I thought so' Violet thought as he went down the stairs toward Jaden "hey Jaden I guess this is that pep rally thang" He said smiling "yup just wondering have you seen a guy named Jesse Anderson around?" he asked Jesse's smile grew wider & Violet held back a laugh "yep sure did"Jesse replied "where is he?" the vice chancellor asked it took all of Violets willpower not to burst out laughing. Jesse laughed & ran a hand threw his hair "y'all are looking at him I'm Jesse" he replied.

"Sorry I was just so excited to meet ya I plum forgot to introduce myself" Jesse said apologetically. Shepard than cleared his throat & suggested to start over.  
When Jesse got up on the platform he quickly scanned the room for a glimpse of Violet & spotted her red hair, he flashed her a smile & Violet smiled back she only smiled for Jesse. The kid from South East Academy Kyle saw this & was instantly jealous of Jesse 'she smiles at him a static a mere human what's he got that I don't got'  
Kyle thought to himself balling his hands into fists he then started on working on a plan to get Violet to notice him.

A tall man stepped forward & Shepard told everyone that he was a visiting teacher that his name was Professor Viper & that he also came from West Academy Violet took one look at the guy & her instincts started telling her that he was dangerous & to keep her guard up 'this guy he reeks of evil he can't be trusted' she thought but didn't voice her opinion. The man then announced that they would kick off the new year with an exhibition match & the whole room except for Violet gasped "be quiet" Viper commanded "so I can choose the competitors" Viper smirked evilly when he said the last part & Violet did not like that at all it just doubled her suspicions that he was up to something 'I smell a rotten fish' she thought with a glare.

Jesse noticed her glaring & was wondering what was wrong when Viper called out his name Jesse turned to look at the teacher "& his opponent will be Duel Academy's top student Violet saw Chazz stand up "I except" he said thinking that Viper meant him but anime fell when Viper called out Jadens name Chazz then shouted that he was the best & Violet rolled her eyes.  
Viper then announced that the duel would begin in 1 hour & no later. Everyone filed out of the room & Violet patiently waited outside the door for Jesse so she could talk with him when Kyle Blake walked up to her grabbed her arm & proceeded to drag her into an empty classroom Violet protested & demanded that he let go but Kyle ignored her he then shut door behind them.

.Violet was not happy she was furious & decided to let him know "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" she shouted at him Kyle just calmly turned to face her "I know what you are"  
Kyle said simply "what do you mean by that?" Violet asked "I mean I know that your not human you don"t have to hide it from me cause I'm not human either" he explained "SO WHAT"  
Violet snapped "that still doesn't explain why you dragged me into an empty classroom" she said still pissed off. "I just wanted to talk to you we are the same race after all & I'm curious as to which species you are I'm of the shark species myself" Kyle told her. 'That explains the death grip he had on my arm earlier' she thought "It' none of your business which species of our race I am" she said irritated "fine don't tell me but since we are of the same race hows about going out with me sometime?" Kyle asked.

Violet put on her most bone-chilling serious face & replied in an equally cold bone-chillingly calm voice "Absolutely not I happen to have a boyfriend & even if I didn't I still wouldn't go out with you I don't even know you" she said Violet was a very loyal girl so there's noway that she would ever betray Jesse so she was now even more angry at Kyle. Kyle was furious the pupils in his eyes were slits & was instantly jealous Violet saw his eyes going darker but it didn't scare her she only glared back at him. "So who exactly is this boyfriend of yours?" Kyle asked voice dripping with venom.  
"That would be me" a voice rang out Violet & Kyle both turned their heads toward the voice to see the door open & Jesse Anderson leaning in the doorway & walked over to Violet "your her boyfriend ?" Kyle asked raising an eye brow "yep sure am" Jesse said & to prove it he bent down to kiss Violets cheek (Violet is a short person she only comes up to Jesse's shoulder, she's a very petite person) Violet blushed slightly & kissed Jesse back & smiled softly at him as Jesse placed his arms around her waist.

Kyle had a look of pure rage & jealousy as he watched them do this he then walked towards the door making sure to bump into Jesse's shoulder as he past him Violet gave Kyle the most deadliest glare a glare that would make even the bravest of men fear for their lives. Kyle slammed the door shut with a loud bang & Jesse & Violet were left alone.

"Are you ok?" was Jesse's first question "yeah I fine but how did you find us?" Violet responded "well I saw you standing in the hall & was about to go over to greet you when I saw that guy grab you & dragged you off I heard you yelling at him to let go, yell something in Maltese which I couldn't understand but I'm guessing was a swear word thought y'all might need some help, tried to follow you but the hall was crowded, then I walked around trying to find ya when I heard you shouting & listened outside the door just in case" Jesse explained.

"How much did you hear exactly" she asked nervously 'DAMN IT I hope he didn't hear that punk talking about me & him not being human' Violet panicked in her mind. "I just heard the part where he asked you out, you rejected him, mentioned that you already had a boyfriend & him asking who said boyfriend was & decided to step in" he told her "why? "phew so he didn't hear that part good" she thought relieved "no reason just curious" she answered.

"Anyway if you were going to transfer here you could have said something to me" Violet said changing the subject "I wanted my coming here to be a surprise" Jesse explained his green eyes suddenly became playful & mischievous "so" he said pressing the red head gently against the wall "hows about y'all give me a proper welcome" Jesse smirked taking Violets sunglasses off revealing her Ruby red eyes. Violet blinked & then gave Jesse a smile that made his heart soar "sure thing" she said & wrapped her arms around his neck & stood on her tiptoes so she could reach Jesse's lips & kissed him.

Jesse still having his arms around her waist returned the kiss, he moved one of his hands to her face to caress her cheek & placed the other hand on her stomach, moved it up to touch her small breast. Violet gasped & Jesse deepened the kiss by putting his tongue in her mouth Jesse moaned he loved the way Violet tasted 'she taste like starfruit & maraschino cherries' he thought. Jesse then removed his hand from Violets cheek & started feeling up her legs, Violet let out a soft moan as they parted ending their make-out session they were both blushing like mad & looking at each other with equal love for the other.

Jesse than caught a glimpse of the clock in the classroom his eyes widened "OH CRAP!" Jesse shouted causing Violet to jump slightly & stare at him "what's wrong?" she asked confused "it's almost time for my duel with Jaden were gonna be late"He explained "well what are we still standing here for lets move" Violet replied & they both fixed their clothes & hair & raced off to the dueling arena with Violet leading the way since Jesse had no idea where it was yet.

END OF CHAPTER 3.

There what do you people think please review.


End file.
